Modern mobile devices often include a map application or function. A user can invoke the map application, specify a location and the map application will display a map of the area surrounding the specified location on a user interface of the mobile device. Generally, the map information displayed on the user interface will present information in a default language that the user understands. However, sometimes the map application will be used in a location (e.g., country) where the language used by people at the location is different than that of the user. If the user needs to share the map information (e.g., an address, location name, etc.) with a person who speaks and reads a different language than the user (e.g., a taxi driver in a foreign country), then the user may be required to navigate through various system settings to change the language presented on the map. Often the steps needed to change the language presented on the map can be confusing and time consuming.